


Бесконтактный роман

by gallyanim, jana_nox



Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Developing Relationship, Home Office, M/M, Office Romance, Self-Isolation, Teambuilding, social distancing, Корпоративный булшит, Самоизоляция, Удалёнка
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:20:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25047544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gallyanim/pseuds/gallyanim, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: Югём готов был пережить вечеринки в зуме, дефицит кимчи и тот факт, что его новыми лучшими друзьями стали курьеры ближайших едален. Но сексуальная щетина незнакомого доселе (и очень раздражающего) коллеги?! К такому его даже жизнь с Бэмбэмом не подготовила.
Relationships: Kim Yugyeom/Park Jinyoung
Comments: 24
Kudos: 17





	Бесконтактный роман

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на stressed kids fest vol.2 на ключи "гонка!ау" и "казино". Спасибо Маше и Хисе за бетинг. 💚  
> Спасибо оргам, читайте фики других участников здесь — [vk.com/stressedkids](https://vk.com/stressedkids)

Последнее, чего хотел Бэмбэм, когда он в поте лица допиливал лендинг для сайта района про коронавирус и профилактические меры, — это чтобы к нему в кабинет (раньше это, конечно, была просто комната в туруме, половину которого снимал он, а половину Югём, но нельзя же упустить момент сделать себе Отдельный Кабинет, раз всё так сложилось) припёрся тот самый Югём и плюхнулся прямо рядом с Бэмбэмом, состроив жалобные глаза.

— Прежде всего я хочу тебя предупредить, — начал Югём и открыл свой ноутбук. О нет, он ещё и ноутбук притащил. Быстро всё не закончится.

— Я хочу тебя предупредить, — вздохнул Бэмбэм и отложил мышку в сторону на некоторое время, — что ты не соблюдаешь социальную дистанцию.

Югём посмотрел на пол. Кончики его носков определённо касались стула Бэмбэма. Кажется, он хотел что-то съязвить про свои ноги длиной полтора метра, но язвить никогда не было сильной стороной Югёма, а уж тем более тогда, когда голова его очевидно пребывала в каких-то других раздумьях. Югём чуть отодвинулся и всё равно заявил:

— Мы вместе живём, так что не считается. Ладно, неважно. Хочу тебя предупредить, что ненавижу своего начальника. В смысле, не начальника, а помнишь, я тебе говорил про корпоративного козла и командность. Тимлида нового ненавижу!

Бэмбэм возвёл глаза к потолку. Потолок, пожалуй, стоило помыть.

— Слышу это в миллионный раз, но продолжай. Что он наделал теперь?

Вместо ответа Югём развернул к Бэмбэму дисплей ноутбука. Бэмбэм в панике крутанулся на стуле и схватился за спинку, а потом шёпотом спросил:

— Он же меня не видит, да?

На экране Пак Джинён, начальник рандомно собранной команды, частью которой угораздило стать Югёма (ох уж эти корпоративные ценности! Вот поэтому Бэмбэм предпочитал фриланс и временные проекты), что-то втирал с очень серьёзным видом и показывал на графике у себя в руках. Почему надо было показывать график на бумаге, когда мир изобрёл миллион электронных досок и демонстрацию экрана с экселем, Бэмбэм понимал плохо, но наверняка это было одной из причин, по которым Югём ненавидел карантинного тимлида. Югём фыркнул:

— Естественно, у меня отключены и камера, и микрофон, за кого ты меня принимаешь? Ещё раз напоминаю: я его ненавижу.

Бэмбэм кивнул и наконец-то присмотрелся к Джинёну, чтобы наконец понять, зачем вообще Югём сейчас тут сидит и мешает Бэмбэму выполнять общественно значимую и хорошо оплачиваемую работу.

Пак Джинён отложил график, нахмурился и продемонстрировал в камеру своё лицо во всём небритом великолепии.

Бэмбэм присвистнул:

— Что-то стало жарко.

— Я его ненавижу, — слабым голосом повторил Югём. — За вот ЭТО (он провёл рукой у себя по подбородку там, где у Джинёна очевидно наблюдалась крайне сексуальная щетина) особенно. Я ненавижу своего тимлида.

— Давай я тебе из этой фразы фон в зуме сделаю, — хихикнул Бэмбэм. Югём, кажется, почти был готов повторить подвиг их очень богатого друга Марка и кинуть ноутбук в Бэмбэма, но таки то, что Югём был в несколько сотен раз беднее Марка, его остановило.

Джинён провёл рукой у себя по подбородку там, где у него, очевидно, наблюдалась крайне раздражающая щетина. Работа на удалёнке вначале казалась ему раем. Ведь столько говорили про ненужность бесчисленных фейс-ту-фейс митингов, которые так любили в их компании и которые вполне можно было бы заменить на пару имейлов. Теперь-то мечта любого разумного сотрудника (коих в компании насчитывалось аж шесть штук) вполне имела шанс осуществиться, думал он.

Затем в их жизни появился зум.

Бесчисленные совещания сменили формат, и теперь ровные прямоугольнички одинаково скучающих аватарок можно было лицезреть по три-четыре раза на дню под радостные писки домашних животных, детей, звонки от курьеров доставки и одиноко сверлящего соседа в доме Ким Вонпиля из снабжения. Самыми ужасными были карантинные тимбилдинги (а работать-то когда?), потому что на каждом из них присутствовал кто-то из высоких директоров, неизменно требующих, чтобы хотя бы докладчик включил камеру.

— А вообще хорошо бы, чтобы всех было видно, — елейным голосом уговаривал их местный экспат Никкун Бак Хорведжкул, застрявший на карантине в четырёх тысячах километрах от дома и от скуки любивший посеять смуту в коллективе. — Это создаст необходимую атмосферу дружелюбия и корпоративной открытости, которой в этот сложный период так не хватает нашей команде.

К счастью, время от времени кое-кто достаточно легко впечатляемый никхуновским обаянием вёлся на разговоры про корпоративный дух и включал камеру в своём вполне стандартном туруме. И тогда Джинён мог коротать бесконечные минуты бестолковой болтовни коллег разглядыванием постера Криса Брауна на стене, видом потёртого дивана в дальнем углу комнаты (у родителей Джинёна стоял такой же! у них уже было много общего) и любованием на ключицы в вырезе майки Ким Югёма, когда тот, забывшись, наклонялся слишком близко к камере.

Стоп, Джинён что, сказал “к счастью”? Брифинг с Югёмом был худшей частью его дня.

— Я хорошо понял задачу, поставленную перед нами глубокоуважаемыми коллегами, — объяснял Югём, произнося “глубокоуважаемыми” таким же тоном, каким Джинён произнёс “мудозвоны траханные” десятью минутами раньше, когда впервые услышал про всю эту инициативу с соревнованиями между разными командами внутри компании, — но я не уверен, что на это есть время в сложившейся ситуации. Чисто технически.

На экране Джинёновского ноутбука его губы казались сейчас невообразимо красными, а Джинён (которому Джексон уже успел объяснить про встроенную функцию “бьютифая” в зуме) поймал себя на том, что пытается пореже моргать.

— По крайней мере, если никто не хочет заполнить сервисный отчёт вместо меня, — в десятитысячный раз повторила Пак Джимин, которая, Джинён был готов поспорить, в этот самый момент перекрашивала ногти за пределами видимости камеры ноутбука. — Конец финансового года-то никто не отменял.

Высочайшее руководство со всем рвением приступило к переводу офиса в режим работы на удалёнке, ну а для того, чтобы бороться со стрессом и негативными эмоциями в эпоху пандемии, Никхун лично придумал серию новейших тимбилдинговых мероприятий с воодушевляющим названием “Гонка позитива”. Сама гонка проходила в множество этапов и растягивалась на несколько месяцев, а команды формировались из представителей разных отделов (чтобы, как водится, получше узнать друг друга). Большой и красивый рейтинг команд висел на главной странице сайта компании и апдейтился раз в 12 часов.

Весь офис поделили на команды по пять-семь человек. Джимин принесла с собой скептицизм и булькающие звуки. Пак Джихё на первый созвон просто не явилась, отправив вместо себя подружку, Мину. Та притащила коллегу из отдела — Минни (в офисе Джинён бы обязательно боялся перепутать их по именам, но у зума, приходилось признать, тут были преимущества) и они бесконечно трещали про задачи отдела. Оставалась стажёрка из пиара по имени Ха Суён — и, собственно, Югём с Джинёном.

Но в общем и целом Джинён нежданными подчинёнными был доволен, высоко оценивая шансы на победу у команды из пятерых умных и деятельных девушек (и одного красивого Югёма).

— Сейчас нас не связывает ничего, кроме скептицизма и нежелания работать с людьми, с которыми мы и в офисе-то не общаемся, — решительно начал он, воззвав к своему внутреннему Идрису Эльбе и обрывчатым воспоминаниям о его знаменитой речи из “Тихоокеанского рубежа”. — Но меня назначили вашим тимлидером, и мы выиграем этот карантин, даже если для этого нам придётся общаться каждый день и к тому же выучить, как зовут кошку Югёма.

Не шибко впечатлённая, Джимин продолжила невозмутимо красить ногти, Минни и Мина героическую речь проигнорировали, а Ха Суён и вовсе поставила его на мьют, отговорившись срочным звонком от “настоящего” начальника. Югём разочарованно надул свои ярко-красные губы (“У меня, вообще-то, щенок, он так мяучит и пищит, потому что маленький ещё”), и отчего-то стал ещё краше. Растущая борода Джинёна продолжала чесаться, но мало кто в этом мире был идеален. Меньше всего Джинёнов эпических размеров краш на малознакомого коллегу, жарко вспыхнувший в условиях всемирной самоизоляции.

Когда они только перешли на удалённую работу, Югём подсчитал количество чашек кофе, которые он выпил за неделю, сравнил с количеством чашек, которые он пил в офисе, получил результат втрое меньше и задумался о том, сколько пользы приносит дистанционный труд. Спустя неделю он уже радовался чуть меньше: как оказалось, путь к холодильнику мимо комнаты Бэмбэма представлял куда меньше трудностей, чем необходимость тащиться через весь этаж. К тому же здесь была своя родная кухня, где в шкафу притаились самые любимые чипсы, а в морозилке большой шмат шоколадного мороженого. Без шоколадного мороженого Югём бы не вынес обязательных дневных отчётов Джинёну в личку, а без чипсов ежедневных брифингов.

После того, как Джинён стал ещё более опасным, чем раньше, превратившись из Гадкого Ненавистного Навязанного Непонятно Кем Бумера-Тимлида в Гадкого Ненавистного Навязанного Непонятно Кем Бумера-Тимлида с Секси Щетиной, в обязательную программу холодильника добавился сикс пэк пива. Бэмбэм, естественно, не упустил случая пошутить шутку за триста про то, что для соблазнения малознакомых (пока что) коллег Югёму нужен другой сикс пэк.

— Он не переживёт карантин, потому что я его убью, — сообщил Югём Марку в наушник. Марк ответил что-то полное эмпатии вроде “мгм” и вернулся к игре. Югём тоже вернулся к игре, точнее к стриму игры Марка в дискорде. Оказалось, что можно отлично проводить время, наблюдая, как твой друг играет, через трансляцию происходящего на его экране. Технологии.

После убедительной победы Марка над крайне большущим боссом Югём пошёл прогуляться до следующей бутылки пива и прямо на выходе из комнаты споткнулся о скрученные ноги Бэмбэма.

— Ты принял своё имя близко к сердцу и изображаешь змею? — предположил Югём. Бэмбэм крякнул в ответ и изогнулся в позу счастливого ребёнка. На его экране телефона популярный тренер по йоге и пилатесу Чхве Ёндже давал инструкции по смене асан, одновременно отгоняя от своего коврика очаровательную в своей жуткости собачку.

— Нельзя терять физическую подготовку, — пояснил Бэмбэм, когда закончил и пришёл к Югёму посидеть с ним и продолжающим играть Марком. Иногда они всерьёз задавались вопросом, заметил ли Марк карантин в принципе, ибо скорее всего его образ жизни не сильно изменился. Ну, разве что стало больше свободного времени на игры вместо общения с ними и прочими надоедливыми друзьями, постоянно желающими то пожрать вместе, то сгонять на прыжок с парашютом, а то и вовсе в кино сходить. — Вдруг следующий заказ на дизайн прилетит от кого-нибудь невероятно прекрасного, а я опустился и стал совсем не фебьюлос?

Югём подумал о том, как Джинён опустился до игнорирования бритвы. Вот сволочь, он же реально стал ещё более фебьюлос, если это слово вообще можно применять к Пак Джинёну.

Мысль о Джинёне слегка перетекла в мысль об очередном онлайн-тимбилдинге, и Югём поспешно сделал большой глоток хайта. Никакой работы после окончания рабочего дня и сдачи ежедневного отчёта. Они только недавно закончили первые два этапа квеста по укреплению командного духа (съёмки видео с киданием мячика и выпекание брауни с их логотипом) и не за горами маячил третий — наверняка Никхун пришлёт очередное тупорылое задание к концу недели, с Джинёна станется все выходные написывать идеи в общий чат.

Если б хоть идеи хорошие были… Югём был ответственным за сбор ставок среди коллег, ну типа кто по вашему мнению победит на каждом из этапов самоизоляционной корпоративной гонки, всё такое, и на свою команду он сам ставить бы не стал именно из-за Джинёна. Блин, тот ещё зачем-то позвонил ему сегодня в конце дня с видео, и Югём лицезрел его небритость на весь экран. Ладно, мысли про то, какой Джинён небритый и отвратительный, не считались за мысли про работу.

Физическую активность Югём, честно признаться, любил, но не в виде верчения по коврику под упоительные инструкции от Чхве Ёндже. Ему бы в танцевальный зал, да с гигантским зеркалом, да под последние рнб хиты бедрами поводить… С другой стороны, спина всячески намекала на то, что Югём имеет все шансы однажды стать таким же старым, как Джебом — его друг по танцевальной студии. У Джебома, кстати, судя по его сториз в инстаграме, сильно увеличились щёки за период самоизоляции. Возможно, Югём от него не отставал, но спина беспокоила его больше.

Особенно она ныла и требовала внимания во время очередного брифинга, когда Джинён разносил в пух и прах жалобный результат работы команды за последнюю неделю. Жалобным результат был в основном из-за того, что все работали свою работу, а не упарывались корпоративным духом, но Джинёна это совершенно не волновало, настолько он был противным. Ещё и маску надел, не желая на конф-колле демонстрировать всем подчинённым свой небритый подбородок!

— Я бы предложила вам изучить тайские рынки за меня, — протянула Минни (на фоне у неё, кажется, забулькало в бокал красное сухое успокоительное), — но вы всё равно ни на что не годны.

Югём схватился руками за голову и включил расслабляющего Чхве Ёндже — благо, у него были отключены и видео, и микрофон. Почему-то он совершенно не сомневался, кому в итоге хуже всех попадёт за манкирование никхуновской гонкой. Зато дослушивать брифинг на коврике действительно оказалось куда спокойнее.

За девять дней вынужденной самоизоляции Джинён успел записаться на семь штук совершенно бесполезных курсов от Йельского университета на курсере (прослушанных до конца лекций — 0), одолжить очаровательную болонку по кличке Коко у соседа, живущего сверху, чтобы прогуляться с ней до дальнего магазина за печеньками, а также провести брифинг с командой, стоя абсолютно голым в душе.

(Звонок от Минни застал его врасплох, но акустика в ванной, решил он, переслушивая запись звонка после, положительно сказалась на его командном голосе.)

Ниже падать, если верить “Пяти стадиям изоляции” — популярному блогу, который все вокруг читали вместо новостной сводки о пандемии, было некуда. Джинён утешал себя, что зато он в кои-то веки идёт в ногу со временем.

— У меня, кстати, промокод есть, — забирая на руки обессилившую от двойной порции прогулок Коко, поделился сосед Чхве Ёндже. — Я преподаю в студии йоги, у нас бесплатные групповые занятия по слову “гот7” на семь недель вперёд. Ну типа “гот севен недель йоги и сиди дома спокойно”, понимаешь?

Обрадовавшись, что промокод дают не на прокат болонки Коко, Джинён скидку сохранил. Вдруг пригодится.

Думать про работу и проклятущую “Гонку позитива” не хотелось совершенно, но большое начальство жаждало от Джинёна креативного плана на новое полугодие. Сам Джинён жаждал точных вводных, цифр, графиков или хоть какой-то уверенности в завтрашнем дне, которые помогли бы раскрыть весь его творческий потенциал.

Похоже, из всех важных дел в теперешней жизни Джинёна у выигрыша в бессмысленном корпоративном мероприятии было больше шансов принести ему удовлетворение, поэтому, закончив чахнуть над планом, он позвонил Югёму.

— Вы позвонили Югёму, — прожурчал голос из динамика, а потом монитор моргнул и явил Джинёну тощего блондина с рыжими бровями. Джинён сперва опешил от такой красоты посреди привычных стен с обшарпанными обоями, но потом разглядел за незнакомцем нижнюю часть скрюченного в странной позе на полу человека, в котором, к удивлению своему, распознал Югёма. В лосинах ноги у него были ого-го.

— А с ним поговорить сейчас можно? Это по работе, — зачарованный происходящим, спросил у странного человека Джинён.

— Я Бэмбэм, поговорить пока можно со мной, хён. А у Югёма сейчас планка челлендж для тиктока, — ответил Бэмбэм, как будто это что-то объясняло. — Ещё четыре минуты стоять надо. Мы потом бац! склеим, музычку прикрутим, и наш Югём-и — знаменитость.

С пола послышался возмущённый писк, но Бэмбэм пресёк недовольство одним строгим цыком и угрозами начать записывать видео заново. Джинён успел только подумать, что с таким Бэмбэмом их шанс выиграть в гонке увеличился бы в разы, как и сам попал под допрос.

— Так ты тот самый Пак Джинён, да? Новый Югёмов начальник с секси щетиной?

— Это только для тимбилдинга, — начал оправдываться Джинён, хватаясь за подбородок. Возникло беспокойство: он что, так зарос, что люди обращают на это внимание? “Югёму что, нравятся бородатые мужчины,” — пришла вторая мысль. — И не то, чтобы команда взаправду мне подчинялась, у нас скорее горизонтальная структура.

Бэмбэм на это почему-то заржал и похабно задвигал бровями.

— Горизонтальная, говоришь? Югём-и, не отвлекайся, оказывается, у тебя и твоей личной жизни ещё есть шанс! Так почему ты звонишь ему после работы? Уже третий раз на этой неделе, между прочим, я считаю!

— По правде говоря...

Правда была в том, что Джихё послала Джинёна с этим “тупым развлекаловом для дебилов сверху” ещё в первый день после объявления “Гонки”. Минни и Мина, обе работавшие в аналитике, появлялись на встречах команды, только когда хотели сбежать с особо занудных митингов собственного отдела. Пиарщица Суён на всех этапах гонки предлагала выложить селку в инстаграм или придумать яркий хэштэг типа #стэньте_гонку. А Пак Джимин была как раз одной из тех самых начальниц, которые со дня на день ждали от Джинёна креативных прорывов, поэтому в последнее время сам он связываться с ней не спешил.

Оставался Югём.

Он всегда брал трубку, сначала тоже немножко ворчал для проформы, но потом с видимым удовольствием болтал с Джинёном, высмеивал его идеи, звал бумером, слушал нытьё про участниц команды и странных соседей с болонками, и заставлял Джинёна, запертого в одиночестве своей квартиры, чувствовать себя куда более живым. Если бы они всё ещё работали в офисе (“жили в мирное время”, как повторял Джексон), Джинён бы поджидал Югёма у кулера на этаже, надоедал просьбами отксерить какие-нибудь ненужные бумажки и однажды набрался духа пригласить его на свидание. (Или дождался рождественского корпоратива, чтобы засосаться с ним под ёлкой — у офисных романов обычно было два варианта развития.)

Но их реальностью в данный момент была удалёнка и отдельные окошки зума, так что приходилось выражать свою мысль через рот и максимально понятно.

— По правде говоря, ты абсолютно прав, это дикое свинство с моей стороны, — собрался с духом Джинён. — Просто с Югёмом очень легко разговаривать, а у нас проект. Я перезвоню ему утром.

Выйти из конференции он не успел. Стоило извинениям повиснуть в воздухе, с пола по ту сторону монитора послышался грохот и отчаянное “Ну хе-е-е-ен”, и через мгновение в кадр влез потрясающе малинового цвета Югём.

— Мне тоже приятно! — запыхавшись, протараторил он. — В смысле легко! И если бы хён не звонил всё время только по работе...

— Я просто не был уверен, что у нас были общие темы и можно было…

— На самом деле я немного приукрашиваю, когда говорю, что ты скучный бумер...

Бэмбэм, который всё это время старательно не смотрел на них (но почему-то тоже стыдливо краснел ушами), прервал поток этих смущённых и смущающих извинений, громко откашлявшись:

— Короче, на нетфликсе показывают первый сезон “Чир” — это такое шоу про чирлидеров, если ты не в курсе, — заявил он. — Мы с Югёмом как раз собирались смотреть, чтобы разработать победную стратегию для вашей гонки за корпоративным булшитом. А потом “8 подруг Оушена”, чтобы сорвать банк на тотализаторе, организованном Югёмом, — я позже тебе про него расскажу. Короче, Джинён-хён, хочешь, посмотрим их вместе?

Услышав эти слова (почти прямое благословение) от Бэмбэма, Югём засиял ещё ярче, и, глядя на это сияние, Джинён не нашёл в себе силы сказать ему “нет”. В конце концов, кто-то же должен был присмотреть за работой пока неведомого ему тотализатора.

"Привет", напечатал Марк в окошке дискорда. "Сегодня гоним?"

Югём посмотрел на клавиатуру, потом в окно, потом в отчёт своему настоящему начальнику (а не Джинёну) про настоящую работу (а не карантинный тимбилдинг), потом на пол (было пыльно) и снова в окошко дискорда и на клавиатуру. В самом начале самоизоляции он частенько смотрел, как Марк гамает, писал ему вдохновенные комментарии и подначивал всех остальных тоже их писать. С некоторых пор, впрочем, участие Югёма в стримерской жизни Марка сильно уменьшилось, и виной тому был проклятый Пак Джинён. Честное слово, если вину за что бы то ни было в жизни Югёма нельзя было возложить на Джинёна, возможно, вины вовсе не существовало. Джинён был виноват решительно во всём. Прежде всего в том, что Югём никогда не пересекался с ним в офисе до начала этой ужасной гонки (спасибо, директор Никхун!), а затем в том, что так горячо выглядел в окошке зума. Бэмбэм, кстати, после выдавшегося ему шанса пообщаться с Джинёном самому провёл экспертный анализ и даже подтвердил, что дело не в бьютифае. Дело в самом Джинёне.

"Хён", написал Югём Марку и подвис. Говорить "нет" уже в который раз было неловко, но он (уже в который раз…) договорился с Джинёном посмотреть их общую любимую дораму — никто больше так не ценил "Потомков Солнца" среди окружения Югёма. Да, им было мало рабочих звонков. Да, они уже посмотрели сериал про чирлидеров, всю серию про Оушена и Оушен, испанскую драму из жизни предвоенных телефонисток и теперь настала очередь проверенного временем и корейскими рейтингами отечественного контента. Югём купил рамён, пиво и упаковку носовых платков. Он никогда ни с кем не делился своей любовью к "Потомкам Солнца", смотрел великую дораму один, хлюпал носом самостоятельно, вот это всё. И вот. Великий момент настал.

Но Марк.

Но дорама с Джинёном.

Югём представил, как он говорит "нет" не Марку, а Джинёну. К стыду своему, он убоялся не тимлидерского гнева и не развала их команды. О, теперь знания Югёма о возможностях Джинёна сильно расширились… Благодаря одному из этапов гонки, конечно же.

_неделю назад_

— У меня конец квартала! — решительно сообщила Джимин.

— Квартал начался месяц назад, — нерешительно напомнил Югём. Джинён нахмурился.

— И что?! — возмутилась заодно с Джимин Джихё; работала она в другом отделе и с другими показателями, но зависела от прихотей квартала не меньше. — Квартал дело такое, глазом моргнуть не успеешь — а уже пора его закрывать. Короче, не рассчитывайте.

Сразу два окошка в конференции мигнули и отключились. Джинён (уже превентивно нахмурившийся) обратил свой взор на пиарщицу Суён. Та лучезарно улыбнулась. Югёму показалось, что Джинён на этом моменте поверил в лучшее — видимо, раньше особо не сталкивался с пиаром.

— Это не по моей части, — очень мило прощебетала Суён. — Я обязательно сделаю наилучшие посты в инстаграм с вашим эгё, но сама ничего изображать не стану.

Их стало на ещё одну потенциальную участницу эгё-этапа меньше. Цель была вполне проста: команды соревновались в умилительных выражениях лица и исполнении няшной песенки. Минимум двое участников, дедлайн в субботу ночью, использование котиков запрещено как допинг, вот это всё. На тот момент в тотализаторе лидировала команда снабженца Вонпиля, и Югём наивно надеялся, что их команда умных и красивых девушек (ну и он с Джинёном, ага) сможет догнать и перегнать. Но девушки, кажется, оказались ещё и хитрыми. К тому же, управленческие таланты Джинёна были, хм, сомнительны: не заметить, что тимлидом он стал исключительно по возрасту и выслуге в компании, было сложно.

— Мина, Минни, — взывал Джинён. — Мы могли бы удачно использовать возможность нашей команды делать эгё на разных языках.

— Урусай, — сказала Мина и тоже отключилась. На Югёма презрительно посмотрела зелёная птица из дуолинго, напоминая, что его познавательный интерес первой недели самоизоляции успел угаснуть. Минни примерно с той же долей презрения посмотрела на Джинёна и сказала что-то, что Югём, вероятно, уже слыхал от Бэмбэма, но предпочитал пропускать мимо ушей.

Одним словом, они с Джинёном в итоге остались один на один. Совсем недавно Югём бы невероятно напугался, но на нынешнем этапе "Гонки позитива", а также развития их отношений (о боже, Югём реально считал, что у них с коллегой, которого он только в зуме и видел, есть некие отношения, да ещё и не статичные, а с развитием!) он уже был склонен воспринимать всё примерно в терминах мотивационных постов из инстаграма — время возможностей, новые шансы, вот это всё. Они с Джинёном должны были снять видео про эгё вдвоём. Да. Сплошные плюсы, никаких минусов.

_вы помните, что всё, здесь описанное, происходило неделю назад? это был флешбек! в актуальном эпизоде югём уже пережил съёмки видео про эгё и был занят тем, что сочинял ответ марку_

В общем, когда Югём и Джинён впервые встретились на просторах корпоративного онлайн-общения, Джинён был просто нудным и надоедливым бумером. Они ему так и говорили вместе с девочками — окей, бумер. Ну и что, что Джинён старше всех остальных всего на три года? Достаточно было послушать его всего минут пять, чтобы сразу понять, что он бумер, даже не обязательно присылать ему тест "Выясни свой ментальный возраст по карантинным привычкам" (но Югём всё равно недавно прислал). Затем Джинён отпустил щетину и стал непозволительно горячим бумером.

На неделе эгё Югём узнал два позорных факта: Джинён, будучи очень красивым человеком, абсолютно не умеет делать нормальное эгё, а Югём абсолютно не умеет его полным кринжа ужимкам противостоять. Ну в самом деле, ну разве можно было хоть в чём-то отказать Джинёну, когда он пытается изобразить губами сердечко, а на щеках его из-за этого появляются ямочки?

(— Я бы смог, — сообщил Бэмбэм, посмотрев итоговое видео в инстаграме (Суён отлично смонтировала, надо сказать). — А вот здесь он язык высовывает, это он увидел твой тикток челлендж на позу "собака мордой вниз"?

Единственной причиной, по которой Югём ещё не перестал общаться с Бэмбэмом, был совместный турум.)

То есть, даже если бы Югём сказал "да" Марку и "нет" Джинёну, то оставался шанс, что Джинён применит смертельное оружие и Югём всё равно сломается. К тому же очень хотелось начать смотреть "Потомков Солнца" — если бы их в обозримом будущем выпустили с удалёнки, то был бы повод предложить Джинёну пригласить его в гости. Ну типа, хён, не досматривать же нам самые наполненные эмоциями эпизоды по отдельности, всё такое.

Югём представил, как тискает Джинёна за ямочки на щеках живьём, а также не менее живьём демонстрирует ему позы типа "собака мордой вниз".

"Марк-хён, оч сорри, никак не получится", написал он в дискорд. "Но у меня есть промокод на йогу, прими в знак извинения?"

К пятидесятому дню самоизоляции у Джинёна больше не было промокода на йогу, но зато почти каждый вечер был Югём, который из зума перебрался в какаоток и заполонил там своими сообщениями все доступные Джинёну чаты.

Ещё Джинён теперь — местечковый селебрити, потому что на прошлой неделе кто-то слил его неудачные попытки сделать эгё в большой интернет и видео завирусилось. Несмотря на такой неожиданный успех, баллов за тот этап “Гонки позитива” они получили совсем немного, и никто из команды факта неожиданной популярности Джинёна в массах особо не оценил. Только Ха Суён обрадовалась, пообещав “про боно” менеджерить его новую онлайн-репутацию и первым делом запретив ходить в комментарии под видео. Югём лишь иногда контрабандой присылал ему скрины сообщений от незнакомых людей, и все они были (подозрительно) о том, что Джинён и без эгё красивый.

Считал ли Югём Джинёна красивым — с эгё или без оного? Ответ на этот вопрос с каждым новым днём, телефонным звонком и сообщенькой (или десятком их) перед сном казался всё более очевидным, но Джинён хотел личных подтверждений.

Обратившись к релевантной литературе (все карантинные блоги советовали время от времени отвлекаться от чтения блогов, заменяя их хорошими бумажными книгами, доступными со скидкой по ссылке в конце поста), Джинён прочел “Две тысячи километров пешком до Гонконга” и “Примерно 4000 дней на расстоянии звонка, если в твоей стране заблочен FaceTime”. Всё это были проверенные пособия для людей, состоящих в отношениях на расстоянии, и хотя Джинён оценил некоторые главы, касающиеся секс-игрушек с возможностью дистанционного управления, пользы от их прочтения было немного.

Ведь Югём был так рядом. Всего в получасе езды на метро. Пятнадцати — на такси.

Пришла пора вступить в игру настоящим экспертам.

Джексон ответил не сразу (набивал себе цену, решил Джинён), и после десятого гудка от него пришло сообщение:

“Пятнадцать минут на такси в маске и с санитайзером наготове. Я даже сам вызову тебе машину.”

Ладно, положим, это был не первый звонок за последние несколько дней.

Максимум шестой.

Дружеский пинок иногда творил настоящие чудеса.

Джинён нашёл в шкафу свой самый приличный “джемпер для зума” и, сжав сердце в кулак, нажал кнопку старта конференции.

(На прошлой неделе Бэмбэм объяснил Джинёну концепцию “одежды для зума”, мол, это современный шопинг, все так делают: важно подобрать правильный верх, сочетающийся со стенами и интерьером прямо за твоей спиной, а на штанах можно и сэкономить, ведь все и так знают, что под столом ты сидишь в одних трусах.

Джинён вот не был в курсе про трусы. Очень познавательно.)

Югём вошёл в конференцию подозрительно быстро для человека, который ещё с утра клялся, что умрёт, но заполнит за сегодняшний день все анкеты для эйчара. Остальные последовали за ним, даже Джихё, которая, Джинён мог поклясться, на этих конференциях не присутствовала ни разу.

— Привет всем! — поздоровался Югём. Его щенок (который действительно оказался не котёнком) Далькём, распознав на экране Джинёна, забавно затявкал, как бы вторя этому приветствию. Умилившись, Югём схватил несчастное животное за лапку и помахал ей в экран. — Скажи “Привет, Джинён-хён”, Далькём. Привет, хён!

Женская часть конференции в унисон заверещала, стоило им только увидеть щенка. Джинён нехотя помахал им обоим в ответ, стараясь не шибко краснеть ушами (ЭТО. БЫЛО. ТАК. МИЛО.). Он не помнил, чтобы записывался в хёны бесполезному пушистому зверьку, как бы тот ни радовал Югёма.

— Я насчёт тотализатора, — откашлялся Джинён (сахарная вата, в которую Югём регулярно превращал мозг Джинёна, мешала дышать и вызывала учащённое сердцебиение).

— О да, большое спасибо за нежданный бонус, Югём! — поблагодарила Суён.

— Выигрыш пришёлся очень кстати, — дополнила Минни, — передавай привет от меня Бэмбэму.

Джинён снова откашлялся, призывая всех к порядку.

— Да, к слову… Ты очень путано объяснял, я в тот раз так и не понял, как вышло, что несмотря на проигрыш, — а они проиграли, заняв шестое место и уступив и команде Вонпиля, и команде Никхуна, и, собственно, победителям под предводительством какого-то зеленоволосого гоблина из айти, — мы срубили такой большой куш?

— Я знаю, что ты держишь руки под столом, чтобы не видно было, как ты делаешь воздушные кавычки, и все присутствующие не смеялись над тобой, — поддел его Югём и, вопреки собственному заявлению, засмеялся.

“Срубили большой куш” — так сказал Бэмбэм, когда на сайте наконец-то вывесили результаты “Гонки позитива”. А ещё что-то про “процент от суммы пула” и какую-то маржу. Так что использование кавычек вообще было очень уместно в случае прямой цитаты, но Джинён в последнее время сдерживался, чтобы не слыть таким бумером (что бы это ни значило: технически, Джинён проверял, он был миллениалом, тогда как Югём, родившийся в 1997 году, был зумером — необъяснимый парадокс, ведь разработавшая Zoom компания была основана в 2012 году).

— А мог бы увидеть, как я делаю это вживую, — вложив в беспечность этой фразы всё своё актёрское мастерство, предложил Джинён. — Мой сосед в последнее время очень занят онлайн-свиданиями с каким-то страстным геймером, и всё время просит выгулять свою болонку. Мы бы могли начать гулять в твою сторону…

— ...Чтобы мы с Далькёмом встретили вас на полпути? — с опаской закончил за него Югём.

После этих слов в воздухе между ними повисла полная надежд и свежих начинаний пауза, пока Джихё одной фразой не разбила её в стеклянную крошку:

— Как вы думаете, они ещё помнят, что они здесь всё ещё не одни?

— Главное, чтобы не забывали про социальную дистанцию! — напомнила Джимин. — Ты не можешь умереть, пока не сдашь мне творческий план, Пак Джинён.

— Разумеется, мы будем соблюдать социальную дистанцию, — заверил свою начальницу (которая, увы, больше ему никак не подчинялась) Джинён.

— Обязательно сфоткайтесь с собаками для инстаграма, — попросила Суён. — Новая любовь во время карантина — это такая модная тема, точно попадём в тренд!

— Устройте фотосессию в парке! — посыпались со всех сторон советы.

— Югём, постирай наконец майку!

— Возможно, Джинён-оппа, тебе стоит побриться, прежде чем выходить на улицу, — задумчиво глядя на вконец раскрасневшегося Джинёна, протянула Мина.

— Нет! — только и успел остановить катастрофу Югём. — А вот это уже лишнее! В конце концов, для бритья у него будет время и после возвращения в офис.


End file.
